Relationship Goals?
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. Brett and Mason team up, when Mason's romantic surprise for Corey goes terribly and publicly wrong...


**A /N:** Strong Language.

* * *

It was supposed to be a Romantic surprise for Corey. How did it all go so wrong?

* * *

Corey was on holiday.

Brett was relieved, while Mason was pining for his Boyfriend to come back. After looking at some pictures on Instagram. He began talking about the "Relationship Goals" craze.

"There must be something that me and Corey can do" Mason said.

* * *

Brett groaned inside. He decided that there was no way he was going to give Mason pointers on how to make out with his Boyfriend.

"Brett...I need you for this...sit here" Mason said tapping the chair next to him.

"Sure"

Well, that "No help" decision lasted all of **Ten seconds**.

* * *

Brett couldn't help it. Mason voice was this enchanting spell that just made him forget everyone and drop everything. He walks over and sits down by Mason's side, imagining that when Mason asks him out, it will be in a moment like this.

"Look at these Relationship goal pictures. Have you ever done these?" Mason asked, looking at the pictures of couples high-fiving and cuddling.

"No, but we can practise...for _Corey'_ s sake" Brett said.

* * *

"I don't know. Some of these look a little...intimate..." Mason said pointing at the couple with their hands up each other's shirts.

"We won't go too far. I mean you want to get this right don't you? You want Corey to know that you've been putting in the effort **for him**?" Brett asked.

"Yeah...but..."

* * *

"Great. So lets get up and start going for these Goals" Brett said smoothing down his uniform.

They decided to take a few pictures, so that Mason could see how they looked.

It was all silly, best friend pictures at first. Making funny faces, sticking their tongues out, Mason raising a fist to try and punch him. But only making it to Brett's chest. Brett pretending to strangle him. They laughed at first. Brett was scanning through the pictures when Mason tugged him down whispering " _Intense"_ in his ear.

He took a picture of that and tapped Mason's shoulder.

* * *

"This is fun and all...but these are pictures you would take with your Dumb-ass best friend"

"Hey...less of the dumb-ass. Liam can probably hear you"

" **Exactly.** These should be moves that you wanna pull on Corey. We should try ones that have a trickle more physicality in them" Brett told him.

* * *

"Let's just start out...putting our hands around the other's shoulders" Brett said.

It was easy enough...For Mason.

Mason wasn't tall enough to put his hand on his shoulders. He tried to, but it just looked odd. So Brett just told him to put his hand around his waist. As soon as he did so, the Were's blood pressure rose. His palms became slick with sweat. They took the photo. It wasn't long before Brett was suggesting a Piggy Back picture. He convinced Mason to do it. Friends did it all the time.

He quickly became flushed as Mason climbed on his back and grabbed his neck with one hand while taking the photo with the other. Brett steadied himself, enjoying the feeling of Mason's breath on the back of his neck. His mind was sinking into dirty hushed romantic places...

* * *

"Brett, you can put me down now" Mason said.

He slowly did, trying to change Mason's curiousity by pointing at the bed.

"Brett No!" Mason shouted, louder than he'd meant to.

* * *

"Mason it's a couple of pictures for ideas. I'm not going to hand-cuff you to my bed and fuck you crazy. Look at my bed as just a template for yourself and Corey's **love** " Brett told him.

"The second you try anything..." Mason warned.

Brett laughed. "I'm dating Tabitha Dos Anjos. She's the first Girl in my year to juggling school-work and national modelling campaigns. Do you think I'm going to ruin that for the likes of **you**?" Brett asked.

* * *

"Well..when you put it like that, a few Bed-room pictures won't kill me... _you prick_..." Mason said.

They both sat on the bed. Brett looked through some pictures before throwing out poses. Hugging while staring at each other. Mason getting behind him and covering his eyes. Mason leaned up and ruffled his hair. Mason kneeling on the bed wrapping his hands around his waist. Brett clicked it before gently pushing Mason onto the bed.

"Pretend you're asleep" Brett said.

* * *

"As long as you don't put a wet finger in my ear or something"

The only thing that was wet, was the misty harsh breath that tickled Mason's ear as Brett took the picture. He quickly kissed Mason's forehead, and took another one, before just lying on the bed and staring at his face. He couldn't help it. He couldn't help but be **jealous** of Corey, even though he really was dating a model at school.

Mason opened his wary Brown eyes. Both Boys stared at each other. Not knowing what to say.

* * *

"Is this the part where you tell me that my breath Stinks? I had an extra piece of cheesy Garlic Bread for lunch" Mason admitted in embarrassment.

He put his hand over his own mouth, but Brett moved it.

Brett moved closer to him, **way too close** , considering that they were both taken.

* * *

"You smell heavenly. I adore Cheesy Garlic Bread. The crunch of the crust as it hits your teeth. The Herbs of Basil, pepper and Garlic exploding on your tongue. The Stringy tangy mature cheese _dripping_ all over your lips..." Brett said raising his thumb and running his hand down Mason's lip for affect.

"Errr...Food porn's not my thing. I'm gonna go., Thanks for all the pictures" Mason said getting up and awkwardly rolling off of the bed.

* * *

Brett said he'd sent them to him. He did, and neither Boy mentioned those pictures to anyone. Which suited Brett just fine. Corey was coming back in a couple of days and all of Brett's Friends were jealous of the ongoing Talbot and Tabitha PDA that happened at his school. He thought that those pictures were their little secret.

Until Two days later.

Brett walked into his High school. The first thing he saw was **huge** horrific Posters of himself and Mason cello-taped to his corridor's, all the lockers, his class-rooms and every desk, table and chair in school...


End file.
